La loba es la esposa del lobo gris y la coneja es su amante
by melgamonster
Summary: Legoshi y Louis eran los nuevos Beastar. Legoshi para guardar las apariencias tenía una relación pública con Juno, pero todo su plan se vio afectado cuando se filtró una foto besando a su conejita blanca. ¿Cómo le harán Yafya, Legoshi y Louis para solucionar este problema?


**LA LOBA ES LA ESPOSA DEL LOBO GRIS Y LA CONEJA ES SU AMANTE**

* * *

Él era un Beastar, eso era cierto. Lo logró con la ayuda de Louis senpai y Yafya san. Él primero hizo que reconocieran sus actos heroicos y el segundo eliminó todo su historial de delincuente depredador. Así que para la sociedad era un lobo gris hecho y derecho, sin extraños fetiches hacia los herbívoros, por lo que tenía un pacto con sus dos asesores de imagen (Louis y Yafya) en el que el para el público él tenía una relación con Juno, su hermosa kohai del instituto. Pero en la oscuridad, él mantenía en secreto su relación con Haru, era la única forma en que los dejaban estar juntos.

Así que semanalmente tenían citas donde se dejaban ver en público para satisfacer a los fans del nuevo Beastar y así evitar que Legoshi fuera emparejado con alguna otra loba que no esté al tanto de su verdadera relación.

Legoshi era feliz en la oscuridad, pero fue arrastrado a la luz por esos dos demonios con la ayuda de Haru, porque a ella no le incomodaba estar en la oscuridad si eso le permitía estar a lado de su estúpido lobo. Además, sabía que no había riesgo de que Juno se convirtiera en la pareja real de Legoshi, debido a que ella estaba en la misma situación que él, pues mantenía en secreto una relación con Louis.

Ambos sabían que Yafya se daba de golpes contra la pared por tener unos sucesores con extraños fetiches. Aunque debían aplaudir a la sociedad es que veía con mejores ojos a las relaciones interespecies y a sus hijos. Además de que para evitar lo que pasó con Melón un grupo de médicos habían encontrado la cura para que los híbridos tuvieran papilas gustativas, además de que con ayuda de un tratamiento hormonal lograban que el híbrido conservara las características del grupo animal al que quería pertenecer o del que había nacido.

Creyeron que todo estaba en paz y que podían continuar así, pero lamentablemente se filtró una foto de un beso entre Haru y Legoshi en el periódico, las relaciones de Yafya no lograron evitarlo.

Ahora toda la sociedad estaba inmersa en un caos.

_La pareja del momento estaba siendo destruida por una coneja, por una cualquiera_

_¿En qué momento logró engatusar al Beastar?_

Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban por la foto, el antiguo Beastar y sus sucesores no sabían que hacer, Louis y Yafya le querían echar la culpa a Legoshi, pero sabían que por su noble carácter él aceptaría la culpa y estaría dispuesto a abandonar su cargo de Beastar por al fin tener su ansiada vida familiar a lado de su coneja y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Legoshi es, actualmente, él más fuerte de los tres y el que mantenía el crimen a raya.

Por lo que se reunieron todos los implicados para saber que harían con esta incómoda situación. Pero nadie opinaba nada, se quedaban viéndose los unos a los otros y cuando al fin uno iba a hablar, pues abría la boca, inmediatamente la cerraba.

—Ya no lo soporto más, Haru chan no merece este trato —exclamó Legoshi mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, después se levantó con brusquedad y abandonó rápidamente la oficina.

—Espe… —Intentaron detenerlo todos, pero fue demasiado tarde, el lobo ya no estaba en el edificio.

—Rastreen a Legoshi —pidió Yafya a sus compañeros ratones.

—Yafya sama, Legoshi sama fue a la conferencia de prensa que estaba programada para hoy —respondió.

Un "¿qué?" colectivo fue producido.

—¿En dónde se llevará a cabo esa conferencia? —pregunto Haru con claras señales de preocupación.

El ratón volteo a ver a su amo si era prudente responderle a la coneja.

—Hazlo —indicó.

—En el canal de noticias, si prende ahora mismo el televisor le dará tiempo de verlo después de los comerciales.

—Prográmame un vehículo que nos lleve a ese lugar antes de que Legoshi diga algo —ordenó Yafya.

—El vehículo está en el estacionamiento, él los llevará a su destino.

—Gracias —exclamaron los animales y salieron de ese lugar.

El recorrido se dio en silencio, todos tenían la mente en lo que Legoshi podría decir para proteger a su coneja.

Por otra parte, Legoshi estaba en camerinos le estaban acomodando su pelaje para que estuviera brillante en la presentación.

Tocaron su puerta y en respuesta él sólo dio un quejido.

—Está todo preparado para que entre al aire —dijo el animal que estaba al otro lado.

—Entendido —respondió él, para luego abrir la puerta.

—Por favor sígame.

—Bueno.

La escena era curiosa, un enorme lobo gris siguiendo a una pequeña coneja, le hacia pensar en su Haru, sólo que esta coneja era de diferente color.

—Cuando pase a través de estas cortinas estará al aire. Una vez que mi compañero le de la señal usted debe atravesarlas, a un lado del escritorio del presentador estará su lugar correspondiente —le dijo la pequeña coneja café antes de irse.

El que estaba a lado de la entrada era una gacela, que estaba al pendiente de un televisor donde se mostraba el programa.

—Con nosotros, el único Beastar que aceptó la entrevista: Legoshi, el lobo gris —anunció el presentador, que era un oso pardo.

—Es su turno para entrar —le dijo la gacela.

Legoshi hizo lo indicado y atravesó las cortinas. Saludó tímidamente a la audiencia y a las cámaras, a pesar de que ya tenía tiempo siendo Beastar aún no se acostumbraba a las cámaras, alguien que siempre ha estado en la oscuridad no tolera tanta luz.

—Gracias por invitarme Jimmy Baere —dijo Legoshi al sentarse al lado del carismático oso pardo—. Tu pelaje se ve mucho mas brilloso y café en la vida real que en la televisión. —Estuvo a punto de tocarlo, su mano lo delato.

—Es lo que todos dicen —rio y la audiencia lo siguió—. Pero iremos directo a lo picoso, a lo que la gente quiere saber, claro si no te incomoda.

—Estoy aquí por ello, por eso soy el único que esta aquí presente. Y he venido a hablar únicamente con la verdad.

—Entiendo, que valiente de tu parte.

—Gracias —respondió Legoshi mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Eres el actual Beastar, que compartes la posición con Louis, el ciervo rojo.

—Así es.

—Se te conocía una relación con Juno, una loba gris como tú. Pero recientemente se filtraron unas fotos tuyas en una cita, incluso con beso, con una coneja gris. ¿Qué dices de estas fotos? ¿Quién es la coneja?

—Jimmy he venido a hablar con la verdad. Con los verdaderos sentimientos que este lobo gris siente desde sus diecisiete años. La verdad es que estoy muy enamorado de mi actual pareja, la cuál ha sido mi primer amor desde la preparatoria. Ella se llama Haru y es una coneja blanca.

—¿Qué? —Tanto la audiencia como el presentador estaban sorprendidos—. ¿Qué hay de Juno? ¿Jugaste con sus sentimientos?

—No jugué con sus sentimientos, ella aceptó ser mi pareja en público, porque ella se encuentra en una relación similar con un herbívoro igual que yo.

—Entonces, todo este tiempo los engañados fuimos nosotros.

—Lamento decirlo que así fue. Mi predecesor no esta muy de acuerdo de las relaciones interespecies, debido a que perdió a su antiguo compañero de armas por eso. Por eso sugirió que, aunque la sociedad acepte las relaciones interespecies, lo mejor era que yo tuviera una relación de la misma especie.

—¿Estás diciendo que Yafya está en contra de las relaciones interespecies? —Al parecer Jimmy había sobreentendido sus palabras y las estaba usando en contra del caballo negro.

Legoshi estaba temeroso, no sabía que responder, en cierta forma no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, su predecesor siempre mostraba un rostro neutral cuando se hablaba de eso.

—No estoy en contra. —Una nueva voz se escuchó en el set—. Yo no le sugerí esto a mi sucesor porque estuviera en contra de las parejas interespecies. Se lo sugerí porque vi a un amigo sufrir mucho por esto. Perdió a su esposa y a su hija por este tipo de relaciones.

—Pero mi abuelo y yo nunca sufrimos por esto. El que sufrió fuste tú porque perdiste a tu compañero. Debido a eso querías prevenirlo, evitar que yo cambiara mi título de Beastar por formar una familia a lado de Haru. Aunque a mí me hubiera gustado estar en la oscuridad a lado de Haru, me gusta proteger a todos y lo seguire haciendo hasta que me queden fuerzas para luchar y ella me lo permita. —Pegó a la pequeña coneja a su cuerpo para demostrar su cercanía con ella.

—Sé que a él le gusta su trabajo y no me opondría a él. Nunca lo he hecho, siempre lo he apoyado. Por eso incluso tenía mi apoyo al seguir las indicaciones de Yafya san.

—Lamento las mentiras en las que tuve que envolver a mis compañeros para cumplir las expectativas de Yafya san y las de mis fans. Pero ahora viviré siendo libre. Mostrando mi verdadera relación, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

—¡Eres grande Legoshi! —Una persona del público lo grito.

—¡Te amamos!

—¡Eres el mejor!

Muchos comentarios de apoyo se desataron después del primero. Legoshi simplemente se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha y Haru le abrazaba su pierna izquierda.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en revelaciones. —Ahora el que tomó la palabra fue el ciervo rojo—. Yo también quiero confesar algo. —Todo el público se quedó callado, pues Louis era conocido como el soltero codiciado—. Estoy en una relación con Juno.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tanto la aludida como el público estaba sorprendido. Ella nunca creyó que él fuera a hacer pública su relación.

—Vaya este sí que fue un programa con muchas revelaciones. Pero lastimosamente el tiempo se ha agotado. Esperamos tener en otra ocasión a nuestros Beastar vengan al programa con sus respectivas parejas para que nos hablen más al respecto. Gracias por acompañarnos. Hasta luego —se despidió sonriente el oso pardo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y una vez que las luces que indicaban que estaban "Al aire" se apagaron todo mundo se acercó a felicitar a los Beastar por el valor de revelar sus relaciones.

—Esperemos que esto resulte bien. —Fue el único comentario que les dedicó su predecesor y después abandonó el lugar.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una cita doble? —Preguntó Legoshi a los demás—. Yo invito.

Con esas palabras animó a sus amigos y aceptaron gustosamente la oferta.

Esto marcaría un cambio en su vida y en la forma de ver a las relaciones interespecies.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_N/A: Realmente me enganché con este manga y cuando salió el anime no pude contener la emoción, desde cuando habia querido escribir sobre ellos. Pero andando en pinterest apenas surgió la inspiración xD_

_Gracias por leer x3_

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER**

**20200108**


End file.
